


Silly

by PrisiaLex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because not all we see is the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. Only the plot.
> 
> A/N: Out of character Molly. It's the kind of Molly that you will hate because I wrote her in a way that might irritate you. So if it's not your cup of tea, do close the tab and pretend you didn't click the link. Grammar issues are present and I'm very sorry for that.
> 
> I wrote this when my Sherlolly feels are overwhelming me. I feel so frustrated, lost and kind of mad. Not really because Sherlolly is not happening but because I feel like the writers are playing around the ship and Molly (makes me want to believe they don't really like her, still I never know) and it hurts me so much to see her—them—like that.
> 
> Reviews are not necessary, but highly appreciated.

She's still not over him.

Molly is still not over Sherlock.

All of it was a lie, a joke, a slap to her face. It's nothing more than a silly— _very silly_ —idea to cling to.

 _Funny_. She wants to end the wedding as early as she can—isn't it very apparent that she doesn't love Tom the way she loves Sherlock?—because she lost hope for Sherlock Holmes.

So she stands in front of the mirror, looking at the details of her white ( _plain_ and _boring_ ,just like her) wedding dress yet her mind is nowhere near the thought of being with Tom.

 _Sherlock_. _Always_ Sherlock.

She feels numb, she wants to run away and never come back. But she can't move her feet—her whole body—like she's planted to the ground. She let the tears flow, her eyeliner and make-up ruined, yet she doesn't even care.

Her mind is spinning, endlessly telling her to move on, _to let go_ and continue living with life.

But she can't. Not anymore.

It's completely stupid and extremely immature but love does and can destroy people, huh?

She knows when she pushes with this wedding, she won't be happy. Not like when she was single and ( _still_ ) very much in love with the consulting detective.

Yet she's here, waiting for one of her friends to call her to come down.

She played with her wedding ring; she let out a laugh and thought how chaotic the situation has become and how silly she feels right now.

She looked out of the window and thought: _it's now or never. Should I run? Or should I hide?_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told you. Out of character, yes? Irritating, yes? Do send feedback if you want.


End file.
